mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cheerilee
Senhorita Cheerilee é uma Pônei Terrestre fêmea e uma das personagens de apoio na série. Ela leciona na Escola de Ponyville. Densenvolvimento e design Cheerilee partilha seu design e nome com um Pônei Terrestre da Geração 3. Ela é um Unicórnio em My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow, e seu design foi combinado com Cherry Blossom para criar sua encarnação Core 7, que desenvolveu em sua aparência atual. Na série Core 7, ela é a irmã mais velha de Scootaloo e seu principal traço de personalidade é a inteligência. Na atual geração 4, Cheerilee tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Cherry Blossom, mas não tem nenhuma relação familiar indicada com Scootaloo. Descrição na série Primeira temporada thumb|Cheerilee ensinando. A primeira aparição de Cheerilee na série é como uma pônei de fundo em Caçadores de Exibicionistas. Ela aparece no fundo de vários outros episódios, incluindo Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir, Passagem do Inverno, Verde Não Fica Bem para Você e As Crônicas das Marcas. Ela é membro tanto da equipe dos animais quando da equipe das plantas na canção Tchau, Inverno. Seu primeiro papel significativo é em Em Busca da Marca Especial, no qual ela ensina seus alunos sobre as belas marcas e explica o seu propósito. Ela mostra aos estudantes fotos dela de quando era uma potra sem nenhuma bela marca. Ela diz à classe que a sua bela marca simboliza a sua esperança em fazer seus alunos desabrocharem com a sua ajuda para educar. Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon interrompem a aula, passando um bilhete para Apple Bloom e Cheerilee pede a Apple Bloom mostrar o bilhete para a classe; o bilhete está em branco e Diamond Tiara diz que isso lembra alguém. A cena fica preta com os alunos rindo de Apple Bloom. Em As Artistas, ela apresenta um show de talentos na escola, aconselhando as Pretendentes da Bela Marca a participar na esperança de que isso irá ajudá-las a descobrir os seus talentos especiais. Ela serve como apresentadora do show, enquanto Spike distribui os prêmios por ela. Segunda temporada thumb|Levando seus alunos em uma excursão. Na abertura de Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1, Cheerilee leva seus alunos em uma excursão ao jardim de esculturas de Canterlot, ensinando-lhes sobre as várias estátuas e apontando o simbolismo por trás de cada uma. Quando a classe para em frente a uma grande estátua de um Draconequus, Cheerilee pede as opiniões de seus alunos em relação ao significado da estátua. As Pretendentes, que na época estavam discutindo entre si, iniciam uma luta sobre o significado da estátua, com Scootaloo afirmando que representava "o caos", enquanto Sweetie Belle alega que representa "o mal". Cheerilee interrompe a luta, revela que a estátua do Draconequus representa a Discórdia e diz as três potras que todas estavam certas. No entanto, ela pune as Pretendentes, fazendo-as escrever um relatório sobre a Discórdia. No início de Lição Zero, Spike menciona como parte da lista de Twilight Sparkle a devolução de um quadro negro para Cheerilee; esta é a primeira vez na série que seu nome é mencionado. O nome dela é posteriormente mencionado em Eclipse da Luna quando Pinkie Pie e seu grupo de potro foi a sua casa durante as festividades da Noite do Pesadelo. thumb|Cheerilee gostando das habilidades de Apple Bloom. Cheerilee aparece em Belas Pústulas, onde ela tem um fascínio pela nova bela marca de Apple Bloom e seu "talento especial", que supostamente era com um bambolê, e pede a ela lhes dar uma lição de bambolê. Ela fica igualmente fascinada quando Apple Bloom ganha uma segunda bela marca cujo talento era girar pratos em varas, supondo que seja um segundo talento especial, quando na verdade Apple Bloom usou uma das poções de Zecora em si mesma. Ela também aparece em O Segredo do meu Excesso, sendo vista andando com suas compras quando ela esbarra acidentalmente em Spike. Enquanto Spike pede desculpas e a ajuda com suas compras, ele diz a Cheerilee que é seu aniversário. Surpresa com isso, Cheerilee deseja feliz aniversário a Spike e lhe dá um chapéu de penas como presente. Ela aparece em Dia de Valorização da Família. Ela é vista pela primeira vez com Filthy Rich quando ele fale com a classe no Dia de Valorização da Família. Depois, ela acidentalmente o chama de Mr. Filthy. Mais tarde, ela vai até o Rancho Maçã Doce falar com Vovó Smith. Ela é brevemente enganada por Apple Bloom ao pensar que a Vovó não poderá falar na aula, mas a avó diz que ela pode, deixando-a confusa. Mais tarde, ela é vista no fundo da sala de aula quando Vovó Smith conta a sua história. thumb|Cheerilee com Big Mac no Dia do Coração. Cheerilee recebe um episódio mais centrado nela em Dia do Coração, onde ela revela que não tem um pônei especial. As Pretendentes da Bela Marca tentam conseguir alguém especial para ela e finalmente elas escollhem o irmão de Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh. Quando o primeiro encontro não dá em nada, as Pretendentes fazem uma poção do amor para fazê-los se apaixonar. No entanto, a poção prova ser muito forte, resultando em Cheerilee e Big Mac ficando obcecados um pelo outro. Durante a hora de separação para desfazer o feitiço, Sweetie Belle leva Cheerilee para a Boutique Carrossel, a fim de mantê-los separados. No entanto, o Big Mac retorna a Boutique pouco antes do feitiço acabar e Cheerilee corre para cumprimentá-lo, danificando a Boutique no processo. Felizmente, o tempo necessário para mantê-los separados havia expirado e os dois voltaram ao normal, embora Cheerilee se pergunte do por que ela estar usando um véu de noiva. As Pretendentes explicam o ocorrido e Cheerilee expressa apreciação pelo esforço, mas também pune as Pretendentes a fazer o trabalho de Big McIntosh. [[Ficheiro:Pinkie Pie Feliz aniversário Cheerilee T2E18.png|thumb|Feliz aniversário, Cheerilee!]] Ela aparece rapidamente perto do início de Finalmente um Amigo, onde Pinkie Pie lhe deseja um feliz aniversário. Em Ponyville Confidencial, ela nomeia Diamond Tiara como a editora-chefe do jornal da escola. Mais tarde, ela a retira de sua posição depois de Diamond Tiara transforma o jornal em um tabloide de fofocas e chantageia as Pretendentes da Bela Marca para obter mais histórias embaraçosas sobre outros pôneis. Cheerilee então nomeia Featherweight como o novo editor. Terceira temporada Ela faz breves aparições no fundo de Uma Maçã Ruim, Com Insônia em Ponyville e Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, no último ela anda com Big McIntosh em uma referência ao Dia do Coração. Quarta temporada Ela aparece em Voo ao Infinito, onde ela apresenta a Sra. Harshwhinny para a classe. Em Rarity Vai para Manehattan, ela aparece brevemente em Manehattan. Em Orgulhosa Pinkie, ela aparece brevemente na festa e sua versão potra aparece novamente em um flashback. thumb|Cheerilee desmaia na apresentação dos Pônei Tons. Em Filli Vanilli, ela aparece em público, desmaiando na apresentação dos Pônei Tons. Ela também, eventualmente, pede a eles para tocar uma música em sua classe. Ela também aparece em Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? como uma diretora de palco para a peça de Sweetie Belle, e em Trocas!, ela aparece no fundo junto com Hoops enquanto Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash tentam conseguir uma galinha da antiguidade para Stellar Eclipse. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, ela aparece no fundo três vezes durante o Festival Infantil de Ponyville juntamente com Truffle Shuffle. Durante Jogos de Equestria, Cheerilee é vista duas vezes no público sob a tribuna da realeza pouco antes de Twilight se sentar em seu lugar. Quinta temporada Cheerilee aparece no início de The Cutie Map - Part 1 que está na frente do Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade junto com Truffle Shuffle, no casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda em Slice of Life, e na festa de amizade em Party Pooped. Descrição nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' thumb|Cheerilee com Twilight na biblioteca em Equestria Girls. A homóloga humana de Cheerilee faz uma aparição em My Little Pony Equestria Girls como uma professora e uma bibliotecária. Ao contrário de sua homóloga pônei, ela tem a pele cor de rosa clara e cabelo roxo escuro. Em uma de suas aparições, ela confisca o alto-falante que as Pretendentes da Bela Marca usavam para reproduzir o seu vídeo com a sua música tema no computador da biblioteca. Sua última aparição é no meio da multidão depois do ataque de Sunset Shimmer a escola. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão No curta de animação Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão, Cheerilee aparece no carnaval de Canterlot High com Big McIntosh. Mais tarde, ela posa para uma foto junto com Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, DJ Pon-3, Spike, Vice-Diretora Luna, Big McIntosh e Trixie. Life is a Runway No curta musical Life is a Runway, Cheerilee aparece na calçada quando Rarity passa. Rarity magicamente dá a ela uma roupa diferente. Cheerilee aparece em um desfile de moda, e ela é vista pela última vez visitando roupas na Boutique Carrossel. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Personalidade Como professora, Cheerilee é retratada como gentil, paciente e determinada a moldar a moral de seus alunos. No entanto, ela também é razoavelmente rigorosa e disciplinar, como alerta as Cutie Mark Crusaders em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 e remove Diamond Tiara de sua posição como editor-chefe em Ponyville Confidencial. Ela também tem momentos de generosidade, mostrando quando ela dá de forma espontânea a Spike um chapéu de penas para seu aniversário em O Segredo do meu Excesso. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Nos quadrinhos IDW My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Cheerilee aparece na edição # 1 nas páginas 17 e 21 na história The Return of Queen Chrysalis. No arco Nightmare Rarity, ela aparece na edição # 7 página 2 e edição # 8 página 12. Na história Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair, ela aparece na edição # 9 página 8 e edição # 10 páginas 16-17. Big McIntosh corre para ela no Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, e Big Mac afirma mentalmente a ela para ser a companheira de quarto anterior. Em Neigh Anything, Cheerilee aparece em uma foto do anuário Canterlot Academy na tampa A e edição # 12 páginas 7 e 13. Aparecendo como uma estudante de Canterlot Academy durante um flashback antes com uma irmã de um amigo de Shining Armor e mais tarde com a jovem Prefeita Mare, Cheerilee mais tarde expressa descrença com os resultados de sua recente atitude de teste. Ela também aparece na edição # 23 páginas 11 e 21 e na edição # 27 da tampa A. Na edição # 29, Cheerilee se reúne com sua irmã gêmea da Cherry Blossom, que é uma famosa lutadora profissional. Cheerilee também aparece na edição # 30 páginas 6 e 8 e na edição # 32 página 10. Em My Little Pony Micro-Series, Cheerilee aparece na edição # 3 página 2. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever, Cheerilee aparece na edição # 9 páginas 3, 8 e 20, edição # 12 página 13, e Emita # 16 página 2. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, a contraparte humana de Cherilee aparece na página 5, repreendendo Pinkie Pie para usar os computadores da escola para ir em MyStable. Mercadoria thumb Cheerilee é frequentemente apresentada na linha de brinquedos da Hasbro, com a sua cutie mark quase sempre usando o design alternativo nos brinquedos em si, mas às vezes usando o design da série na embalagem. Seu modelo para alguns dos brinquedos às vezes é o mesmo modelo usado para brinquedos de Pinkie Pie, e às vezes o de Applejack. Como observado acima, o seu nome foi usado na linha de brinquedos quase um ano antes de sua primeira menção na série. Uma mini-figura de Cheerilee e carta colecionadora aparecem sob o número 13 na segunda onda de pacotes de mistério, respectivamente usando um repaint e recolor de molde Pônei Terrestre e modelo de Applejack. Suas cores são basicamente as mesmas da série, enquanto a sua cutie mark usa o design alternativo. De acordo com a carta de colecionador, Cheerilee "é uma professora maravilhosa!" Outra mini-figura de Cheerilee, usando um repinte de molde Pônei Terrestre de Pinkie Pie e usando o design da cutie mark da série, foi exibida no New York Toy Fair 2013 e está incluído no Pony Lesson Set com Twist, Silver Spoon, e Smarty Pants. A imagem de 6 de novembro de 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" para pacotes de mistério descreve Cheerilee como na série. Cheerilee, juntamente com uma série de personagens da série, aparece no poster promocional da Comic Con 2011. Cheerilee aparece com o design de cutie mark alternativo no livro de histórias My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, que é baseado nos episódios A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 e A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2. A página 11 mostra a ela e Sweetie Belle em uma varanda na Câmara Municipal, aparentemente sem suas caudas. Cheerilee está incluída nas cartas comerciais. WeLoveFine fez mercadoria licenciada que caracteriza Cheerilee. Uma boneca de Cheerilee em Rainbow Rocks foi listada no site da Hasbro.Rainbow Rocks Encore - Cheerilee. Hasbro.com. ''Retrieved on 2015 February 20. Outras representações As aparições de Cheerilee fora da série muitas vezes usam um design de cutie mark alternativo: a flor de sorriso com as duas flores menores e quatro folhas verdes, ao contrário de três flores de sorriso com pétalas cor de rosa. Cheerilee aparece com o design de cutie mark alternativo no jogo Adventures in Ponyville. Cheerilee é uma dos personagens disponíveis na versão do dia dos namorados do jogo Card Creator. Cheerilee é um dos personagens jogáveis disponíveis no jogo para celular da Gameloft. Nos previews do jogo às vezes listava como '''Cheerilee Pie' em vez de Cheerilee. Descrição do HubNetwork.com Bondosa, a paciente Cheerilee sempre quis ser uma professora. Sua marca cutie, um trio de flores, simboliza como ela ajuda os alunos a florescer. Ela está dedicada ao ensino de pequenos pôneis como a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, e Sweetie Belle na Escola de Ponyville. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Uma professora na escola de Ponyville, Cheerilee adora todos os seus alunos. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''CHEERILEE ama ser uma professora na escola de Ponyville.'' Citações Galeria Referências en:Cheerilee Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos